Johnny's special anniversary gift to Ash
by princesspeach102
Summary: In honor of their one year anniversary and Christmas Johnny decided to sing a special song for Ash just like she did the previous year. After planning it carefully and rehearsing Johnny is ready to surprise his girlfriend by singing her a song. No copyrights intended and all characters from Sing don't belong to me and neither does the song in my short story.


Johnny's special anniversary gift to Ash

Throughout the year since Johnny and Ash became a couple they were always happy to see each other and all of their friends and family were happy for them. The anniversary of Johnny and Ash becoming a couple which happened to be on Christmas Eve was just one day away and Johnny was putting together a special surprise for his girlfriend Ash. "I can't believe it will be a whole year since Ash and I became a couple and it's on the day before Christmas. Do you think Ash will like my special surprise?" Johnny asked Roselia. "Of course she will. You've been practicing for weeks without Ash knowing and I've seen you sing that song it's so beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes" replied Roselia. "Ash is going to love it. I know I do." Johnny smiled and thanked Roselia for her inspirational words. "I would also like to thank you Miss Crawly for helping me practice since you're such an amazing piano teacher" exclaimed Johnny. "You're very welcome" replied Miss Crawly with a smile.

When Johnny arrived home he reviewed the music sheet of the song he planned on singing for Ash on their anniversary. The next morning was Christmas Eve along with being his and Ash's anniversary as well. Johnny was a bit nervous because he kept thinking, "I hope Ash likes what I have plan for her." Johnny met up with Ash at her place to begin their anniversary celebration. "Happy anniversary and Merry Christmas baby" Ash said as she greeted her boyfriend. "Same to you my beautiful girl" replied Johnny as he kissed Ash. When the couple went into Ash's kitchen Johnny saw a table filled with their favorite food. "Ash did you do all this? It looks amazing!" exclaimed Johnny. "You better believe I did. I thought I would surprise you with food as a special way to celebrate our anniversary and Christmas" replied Ash as she and Johnny sat down and began eating.

Johnny tried the food Ash made and enjoyed every bite he took. "I can't believe you made all of this. It's really good" said Johnny after he was done chewing. "I'm glad you're enjoying it. I wanted to make our first anniversary together special" Ash told Johnny. "Well you did and my commitments to you the chef" Johnny winked. After Johnny and Ash finished eating Johnny and Ash went out to walk around the park to admire how everything was covered in a blanket of snow. As Johnny and Ash continued walking through the snow-covered park a pile of snow fell from a tree on top Johnny. Ash was laughing because she thought Johnny looked like a snowman. "You think that's funny? Here have some snow for yourself" laughed Johnny as he threw some snow at Ash who was still laughing as she and Johnny were enjoying their playful fighting in the snow. After they were done with their fun and games Johnny said to Ash, "I have a special surprise for you at the new moon theater." Ash asked, "What is it?" Johnny answered, "If I told you what your surprise is it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." Ash knew Johnny was right but she couldn't wait to find out what was her surprise.

As soon as they arrived at the new moon theater all of their friends were on stage as they shouted, "Surprise Happy Anniversary." Ash looked at her friends and her boyfriend as she asked, "Did you plan an anniversary party for us?" "I did plan a special thing for our anniversary but the surprise party is a surprise for me as well since I had no clue about it" answered Johnny as he and Ash thanked them for the party. "We planned this in secret since we're so happy that it's been a year since the two of you became a couple," said Buster Moon. Johnny and Ash thanked their friends and enjoyed the party. Later on Johnny decided it was time to represent Ash with her gift from him to her. "Ash if you could please sit in the front row of the auditorium I want to represent to you my surprise to you" Johnny requested as Ash took her seat in the front row.

Ash began to wonder what was Johnny's surprise when the curtain came up and Ash saw Johnny walking to the stage and said to her on the microphone, "Ash one year ago you and I became a couple after you sang that beautiful song for me before the two of us confessed how much we love each other. As my gift to you from me I'm going to sing to you as well." Ash smiled and couldn't wait to hear which song Johnny was planning to sing to her as Johnny began playing his song choice on the piano,

"Lookin' back on childhood days

I can't believe my foolish ways

Thought that Christmas only came from a story

Had to know what was there for me

Underneath the Christmas tree

I didn't know that there could be so much more

But in all of the rush

I was missing so much

Girl you made me finally see

That I never knew the meaning of Christmas

'till you came into my life

I was lost in the dark

'till you opened my heart

Like an angel shining bright

I wished on a star

And girl here you are

Suddenly I realize

That I never knew the meaning of Christmas

'till I looked into you eyes

Comin' home for the holidays

Seeing friends from around away

There was always something missing for me

On a sleigh ride caroling

Didn't really mean anything

Without that someone who can make it complete

While the snows falling down

There was joy all around

'cause girl your love has shown me the way

That I never knew the meaning of Christmas

'till you came into my life

I was lost in the dark

'till you opened my heart

Like an angel shining bright

I wished on a star

And girl here you are

Suddenly I realize

That I never knew the meaning of Christmas

'till I looked into your eyes

Fa la la la la...

Sing it la la la la

La la la

Fa la la la la...

Sing it la la la la

La la la..

But in all of the rush

I was missing so much

Girl you made me finally see..yeah

That I never knew the meaning of Christmas (never knew, never knew, never knew...)

'till you came into my life"

I was lost in the dark

'till you opened my heart

Like an angel shining bright

I wished on a star

And girl here you are

Suddenly I realize

That I never knew the meaning of Christmas

'till I looked into you eyes

That I never knew the meaning of Christmas

'till I looked into your eyes"

When Johnny finished singing for Ash he said, "I love you Ash Happy Anniversary." Ash went up to Johnny and said, "That was beautiful thank you and I love you too." Ash kissed Johnny and he kissed her back. All of their friends went awwwwwwww as they watched the couple kiss. This was one anniversary and Christmas that the happy couple and all of their friends would remember always and of the special moments that Johnny and Ash would keep in their hearts forever.

The End

Author's Note: This is a short story I've wanted to write for the longest but I've never gotten around to writing it until now. For this story I wanted to include a beautiful song that the popular boy band NSYNC sang during the holiday season of 1998. No copyrights intended and all credit for this lovely songs goes to NSYNC. I hope you all like this story. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from Princesspeach102!


End file.
